He Loves Me Not
by Revenescence
Summary: He loves me, he loves me not. I think of the happiness, that he brought. But why would he love me, when I can't love back? ur future together, seems pitch black.
1. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

He Loves Me Not

By: Cali-Kateri

A/N I just thought that I would write a poem, what? I was bored. Review!

He loves me

He loves me not

I think of the happiness

That he brought

But why would he love me?

When I can't love back

Our future together

Seems pitch black

But something about him

Draws me near

It is hurting him

That I fear

Why was I cursed?

It feels so strange

Love is new

It is out of my range

He tries to impress me

Ever so gently

He never gives up

He does it contently

He tries to reach me

To open me up

He tries to teach me

He won't act grown up

Why does he try?

I can never love

Doesn't he know that?

He must, sort of

As he walks down the hall

He smiles at me

He attempts to please me

I ignore his plea

But I will try

If he truly thinks

He can pry

All my kinks

I will love him

As much as I can

My instinct says

Go to the rim

Of possibility

I can love him


	2. Him

Him

By: Revenescence

I was in the darkness

He brought me to light

I was in my own mess

Struggling to fight

Against my father

And the evil within

He held out his hand

To come join him

When I was scared

He comforted me

His only hope

That I could be free

What kind of monster

Could destroy the world

That's all I am

Daddy's little girl

I can't run away

I will die fighting

I have a price to pay

For all of my lighting

He brings me happiness

And joy in my life

Gives me a break from

All of me strife

The one thing I want

Is to be free

And now I just realized

He can bring that to me


	3. Sometimes I Wonder

Sometimes I Wonder

By: Revenescence

**A/N: This one is a bit stupider than the others. But I am bored again! Boo-hoo! **

In the darkness

In the light

Something secret

Isn't right

Sometimes I wonder

Where is the cold?

The burning answer

Is something old

Sometimes I wonder

Where is the warmth?

To feel his soft stare

Is everything torn?

Sometimes I wonder

Where is the pain?

When my heart feels

Like something slain

Sometimes I wonder

Where is the love?

It coos around me

Like a bright white dove

Sometimes I wonder

Why don't I understand?

Something's not right

It's just bland

I might see

But maybe not for him

He might be free

He might love

And feel the breeze

But here

Now

The End has passed

I feel emotion

At long last

Nothing could stop me

From doing

What I had to do

But maybe he could help

Me escape from this evil rendezvous

We could be more than close

But we don't take a step

Friends at the most

Though our friendship wept

But sometimes I wonder…


	4. A Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: Yes, I know I haven't written in forever, but I am a lot better now! I've definitely changed my name several times, and anyone who likes it the old ways please don't hesitate to tell me, I don't mind. I've just been busy lately, I've gotten into forums and have joined a few, they keep me PRETTY BUSY! The links for some are on my profile. Ciao beautiful peoples!**

**Note: This is a non-rhyming poem I wrote about Raven struggling whether she should or should not tell Beast Boy she loves him, and she wonders if he loves her too. It's cute! I think it came out well!**

**Sincerely,**

**Matty **

Impossible (A Little Thing Called Love)

By: Mattison

The way that I

Dream you hold me

Is the way that I

Dream

I've liked you forever

Since the time that you

First tried to impress me

But I don't know why

I just turned away

I'm not sure what I thought

But I knew that it was

Impossible

To get your love back

As I write

My head spins

It's out of control

With the things I did

And as I look solemnly out the window

I know now that this is

Impossible

Was I always in your favor?

Why do I think I was?

And this is plainly

My diary words

I know that this is

Impossible

Take a deep breath

And keep things real

The things that I tell myself

Every day

I tried to deny you

But now I am older

And wiser

Much wiser

Should I laugh?

Should I smile?

Should I let my feelings out?

Right there

In plain sight

The humiliation

And dormancy

That may follow

I have decided

The time is not right yet

But do you have something

For me too?

…A little thing call love…


End file.
